1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to data transfer with signaling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Signaling data is transferred through a network between, for example, two user terminals for setting up, maintaining and tearing down a connection of actual data transfer. The signaling data is used to negotiate possible data transfer protocols, data compression methods, reservation of bandwidth, handshaking at the end, etc. In a packet-switched mode, signaling data also comprises acknowledgement messages of received data packets during data transfer. If a connection, such as a satellite connection or an ad-hoc radio link, has a long or undetermined delay, the messaging roundtrip time between the two user terminals retards the start of the actual data transfer substantially. Correspondingly, the acknowledgement messages associated with the data packets decrease the data rate significantly. The delay may extend up to a second or even dozens of seconds which has a negative effect on the user experience. Hence, there is a need for a better data transfer method.